Can women really die giving birth?
by fandomwhore
Summary: "Finn, I won't be having an alien baby.." she trailed off, looking from the laptop screen and back to him. There was no reason to be googling 'what should I do if my wife has an alien baby'.


**Yeah, it'shorter then my last one. Writer's block sucks. **

**Disclaimer: This is only canon in my head.**

"Hey Santana, can women really die from giving birth?"

Finn had been googling pregnancy all morning, since Santana, his wife, seemed perfectly content with lying on the sofa watching cheesy comedies, resting her plate of food on her ever expanding baby bump. She didn't seem to be too bothered that in a month or two she would be pushing a baby out of her 'down stairs area', as Finn liked to call it. Whenever Santana or the doctor would mention 'vagina' or 'cervix' or anything of the sort he would get all flustered and embarrassed, something that seemed to amuse his pregnant wife greatly.

Santana, however, didn't seem too impressed by his question. She leant her head against the back of the sofa, raising an eyebrow. She never asked him to google pregnancy, she didn't want him to google pregnancy. In fact she had told him not to, for some reason he had chosen not to listen to her. Something he wouldn't dare do if she wasn't pregnant and unable to beat the shit out of him.

"Uh, I think so."

"Oh." He frowned, putting all his attention on his laptop once again; continuing to scroll down the various links google had provided him with, every so often clicking on one. Santana watched him, a small frown on her face.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?"

This time it was Finn's turn to frown. Confusion clouded his brain. He loved Santana and all but sometimes she really confused the crap out of him. And then she would probably insult him for it. He knew she did it because she loved him, she had told him so. It was just her way of showing affection outside of the bedroom. Or so she said.

"Why are you still googling it even though I _told _you not to?"

And the confusion was gone.

"Oh, I, er, I wanted to make sure that I was, y'know, _prepared _for anything." He stumped out, trying not to get on her bad side. Last time she hadn't spoken to him for almost two weeks, he didn't think he could last that long without sex ever again. Santana, however, didn't seem too impressed with this. She picked the now empty plate of food up and put it on the coffee table, leaning other to where Finn was sitting beside her, grabbing his laptop; raising an eyebrow at what she saw.

"Finn, I won't be having an alien baby.." she trailed off, looking from the laptop screen and back to him. There was no reason to be googling 'what should I do if my wife has an alien baby?' as far as she was aware aliens didn't exist and she certainly hadn't had sex with one.

"It could happen." She heard him mutter.

"You're an idiot."

"You love it."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes."

Santana simply rolled her eyes and passed him back his laptop. He was getting too cocky, she had rubbed off on him. Once she saw him roll his eyes at Rachel when she demanded to know why he hadn't called her as soon as they found out about the pregnancy. It was something that had amused her greatly. Of course he just shrugged it off when she told him; insisting that she should've expected it since he was spending almost every minute of every day with her. Again, something that amused, yet annoyed, her.

She tried to focus on the TV once again, the cheesy comedy show had just finished and now some crappy romance show was playing, but she couldn't. Every so often she would find herself glancing towards Finn. It wasn't her fault; he was doing that thing where he would be concentrating so hard on something that his tongue would dart out from between his lips or he would bite down on bottom lip and this adorable frown would appear on his face. And hell, she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on.

"You know, you're seriously hot when you do that."

Finn immediately turned his head to look at her, his frown deepening. He was confused. One minute she was calling him an idiot and now she was calling him hot. He needed to buy a _'Pregnant Women for Dummies'_ book. They sell those, right?

"Oh, uh, thanks."

He smiled at her, still totally confused as to what was going on. That had been happening a lot. Santana, however, just smirked; grabbing his laptop, moving it out the way so that she could scoot closer to him. That devilish hint in her eye she always got whenever she was about to have her way with him. He gulped, loudly.

"Really _really_ hot." She muttered, brushing her fingertips up his chest lightly. Intending to pull his shirt off, or give him a signal to do so. Unfortunately for her Finn's bigger hands grabbed hers before she could get that far. She frowned and pouted. He raised an eyebrow and smirked; finally realising that his pregnant wife was trying to seduce him.

He blamed the pregnancy hormones.

"Not now, baby." He muttered, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away, sitting at the other side of the sofa with her arms crossed; resembling a small child who had been told that she couldn't buy that Barbie she had been so desperate for.

"Why not?"

"Because"

"I hate you."

Finn let out a small laugh, standing up off the sofa to kneel down in front of his wife. "I love you too." He kissed her once again. Though, happily for her, it was on the lips this time.

"Buy me a burger." She commanded quietly once their kiss was broken. Finn couldn't help but wonder what it was about this food that made her love it so much.

"Gladly"

He kissed her again, he could never get enough of her kisses; they were like oxygen to him, and headed towards the door. His coat was hanging from the hook as if it knew he was going to need it. It made him wonder if Santana had planned this all along. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Hey San, promise you won't die when you're giving birth." He yelled out as he opened the door to their home. His signature grin played on his lips when he heard her laugh in response.

"I'll try my hardest not to, baby."


End file.
